


Un día casual en clase

by Ann_Gokudera



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Desk Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gokudera/pseuds/Ann_Gokudera
Summary: Thor un estudiante de preparatoria, que está perdidamente enamorado de su profesor, sus hormonas sólo hacen poner mas caliente el ambiente en el salón de clases.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 14





	Un día casual en clase

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue realizado como un reto que fue fijado por Tsuki, en el grupo de Facebook de Thunder and Mischief-Thorki-.   
> Disculpen los errores ortográficos

Loki estaba por terminar su clase, explicando los últimos datos sobre la siguiente investigación que estarían llevando acabo sus alumnos en el siguiente fin de semana; era el catedrático de la clase de literatura histórica y clásica en esa academía, tenía a su cargo varios grupos en diferentes grados. Materia que a simples palabras, podría categorizarse como fácil, pero que Loki lo subía a un nivel de exigencia que los alumnos terminaban casi en recursamiento, y por su puesto era con otro profesor, él, no tenía esa deshonra de volver a ver a esos incumplidos que solo acudían para escucharlo hablar y verle el trasero, en vez de poner atención a lo que leían. Por eso, sus trabajos de investigación, eran tan difíciles y eso que solo eran sobre el libro leído en la semana.

De todos los grupos que tenía, no podía faltar el alumno o la alumna que le declarara su amor o, que le diera "detalles" de querer algo más de esa relación estudiante-profesor, lo cual no podía dejar de aplaudir a esas personas que lograban mínimamente darle un regalo, su carácter temible e insufrible que solo mostraba en clases ahuyentaba hasta a el más valiente. Para mala suerte de sus alumnas, Loki solo tenía atracción por los hombres, aunque a sus alumnos jamás les tocaba ni un pelo, por reglas de la escuela y su propio valor moral, eran niños calenturientos, pero no podía permitirse esas bajezas. Pero bastó un solo dia, encontró la piedra en el zapato. Todo parecía ir en orden en sus horas laborales; él siendo odiado y amado por sus estudiantes, rechazando a la semana a tres como mínimo, leyendo en su estudio personal al fondo de su aula, tomando su merecido té y escuchando un soneto de fondo, siguiendo su horario normal sin perturbación; y un tornado en forma de estudiante llegó a perturbar su paz; lo seguía, lo acosaba, usaba ridículas escusas de no entender el trabajo para encerrarse en su oficina y hablar de absolutamente todo lo que le pasaba, hasta del señor con el que choco en la mañana por ir corriendo. 

Loki ya no encontraba algún otro razonamiento "lógico y moral" para sacarlo de su vista, agradecía que solo lo veía una hora todos los días en clases y media hora al final en la hora de asesorías; pero eso era suficiente para que sus nervios se empezarán a volver estrés. Y es que el mocoso era una caja de sorpresas y apariencias; en clase se portaba como todo niño correcto y vaya que ponía atención, hasta estúpidamente era el mejor de su clase, pero a solas, sacaba ese lado "seductor" y hormonal que tienen los de su edad, mezclado con ese lado torpe que tienen también queriendo lucirse con su prospecto de ligue. En ocasiones se paseaba sin playera alguna en el aula, sabiendo que estaban solos y que nadie (extrañamente) interrumpirá, usaba todo su cuerpo para pavonearse como animal salvaje, o cuando esa voz ronca que usaba para llamar su atención, lo hacía distraerse de lo que estuviera haciendo. Por querer evitarlo y olvidar su ruidosa presencia, Loki se sumergía en lecturas que obviamente no leía, pero aparentaba perfectamente bien el leerlas. 

Jamás iba a admitirlo, pero para su tranquila vida escolar, el chico le era un entretenimiento bastante alegre. Fuera de la escuela era todo menos un profesor, fumaba, tomaba y hasta se iba de antros a buscar una que otra aventura para quitarse ese momento de pasión, estaba en su derecho vivir su vida personal como quisiera. Thor sin duda era esa adrenalina de riesgo que le gustaba sentir en un lugar tan prohibido, pero de nuevo, la voz de su conciencia se hacía presente y le reclamaba que meterse con un alumno estaba más que mal. Las insinuaciones sexuales estaban subiendo de nivel, empezaban a haber más toques "sutiles", choque hombros, mano encima de la otra, una basura en algún lugar de la cara para poder tocarlo, y sin duda esa escusa de "estás adelgazando" para tocarlo con más descaro, era la más patética que le había escuchado. Su volcán estaba por hacer erupción.

Pero este se calmó de manera tan cruel, Thor dejo de asistir a clases, el primer día se sintió un tanto aliviado, para el segundo ya estaba un poco desilusionado de no velo en ningún lugar de la escuela, para el tercero estaba por ir a preguntar a las secretarias sobre su paradero, pero se abstuvo al recordar que esa hormona con patas estaba mejor lejos que cerca. Llegando al lunes de la semana siguiente y no verlo, su preocupación paso a un estado de ansiedad, al término de sus clases antes del segundo descanso, sin duda acudiría a control escolar para saber de él, era meramente con fines académicos, no quería que su mejor alumno perdiera ese privilegio. Estaba por salir de su aula para dirigirse al mentado edificio donde estaban las secretarias, cuando una masa de músculos en formación y cabellera rubia lo regreso de nuevo adentro; hubiera sido una caída algo dolorosa para su trasero, si unas manos ágiles no lo hubieran agarrado inmediatamente.

—Me extrañó profesor? — 

Loki algo sorprendido aún, asimilando que por quien estaba por salir, acaba de llegar; no supo si agradecer a todo ser divino en el cielo, o maldecir su suerte.

—Si no te importa, estaba por ir a la cafetería, muero de hambre— con un leve empujón quiso separarse del adolescente, de verdad que lo intento, pero al sentir como el agarre se hacía más fuerte y lo pegaba más al otro cuerpo (que extrañamente estaba ya empezaba a sobrepasar su altura "pues que le daban a estos niños? Píldoras para huesos sanos y estirarse en una semana?") su aliento se corto al aguantar la respiración, demonios, olía tan bien.

—Usted almuerza en 2 horas, y toma su té y come algo de fruta mientras lee, así que no tiene nada que hacer en la cafetería— con pasos lentos, fue empujando suavemente su cuerpo, hasta que sintió que su cadera chocaba con el escritorio —Estos 9 días han sido lo peor de mí vida, al menos hasta ahora que yo recuerde— las manos agarrando su cadera afirmándose a su cuerpo, acercando el rostro hasta tener el aliento de ambos chocando contra el otro —y no sabe lo mucho que lo soñé y añore.

Debía detenerlo, esto estaba sobrepasando su límite de lo éticamente permitido; además cualquiera podría entrar y ahí sí, estaría en graves problemas. Pero esos ojos tan azules estaban poco a poco brillando en deseo, el calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo, estaba traspasando su propia ropa, y el que usara solamente una sencilla y delgada playera debajo de esa chamarra lo estaba haciendo fantasear.

Pero sus pensamientos no iban acordé a sus acciones traicioneras. Lo tomó por las solapas del chamarra para estrellar su boca con la contraria, un beso furioso, glorioso y hambriento, ambos tragándose los gimoteos y jadeos del contrario, besándose con furia mal contenida por todas esas insinuaciones que llevaban meses en juego. Loki sentía los labios arder, entre mordidas y succiones que ambos se daban, no sabían cómo detenerse, pero ahí estaba esa alarma de nuevo, diciéndole que debía hacerlo. Y sin ganas de querer hacerlo, pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún se resistía a salir de su cuerpo, se separó de tan deliciosa boca, juntando sus frentes, con los alientos entrecortados sintiendo las manos de Thor acariciándole la cintura y cadera jugando con la ropa.

—Thor, esto debe parar ya— no sabía si se lo decía a su alumno o a él mismo, llevaba tantos meses en ese juego (que desde un inicio no debió acceder) pero Thor tenía esa fuerza de atracción que tanto le gustaba en los hombres, pero por todo lo divino, que le llevaba casi 10 años.

—Oh por supuesto!!— un jadeo se escapó de su boca cuando el canalla adolescente, movio una de las manos hasta su trasero para acunarlo posesivamente, y la otra se restregó en su pantalón sobre su miembro —esto se va a parar ya— y sin un aviso, desabrochó el pantalón de una manera magistral, y ni que decir la velocidad en que ese fue jalado hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior.

Loki se estremeció, no solo de deseo mal contenido, también por la mirada embebida que tenía Thor al verle semidesnudo, con su mano grande y gruesa envolvió su erección, acariciandola en el momento en que empezó a sentir preseminal humedecer esa zona. Y regreso a comerle la boca, más mordidas y más succiones junto al movimiento de esa mano, estaban llevando a Loki a un lugar donde su ética, moral y alarmas, no existían.

—Todos los días, soñando contigo, tú siguiendo mis provocaciones, y dejándome con una erección de los mil demonios que debía bajar en el baño más cercano— Thor hizo una pausa a los besos en su boca, para empezar a dejarlos en las mejillas y mandíbula, bajando hasta el cuello —con ese tono engreído mandando mis esperanzas de follar a la basura— dejaba besos más profundos donde marcas rojas aparecerían en los siguientes minutos —pero siempre dándome alas cuando llegaba el siguiente día— una mordida fuerte en su cuello le dio a entender que esa marca iba a ser causante de usar ropa demasiado abrigada para esa época del año —me vuelves loco

Su respuesta fue un jadeo y estremecimiento más fuerte y marcado, pero con una sonrisa presuntuosa, lo miro a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que él provocaba en el adolescente. Y como respuesta Thor solo gruñó de deseo, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la erección que seguía acariciando. Sin pena y como si de un sexo servidor se tratara, se engulló lo más que pudo, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo sonoramente de gozo, sacando el miembro de nuevo para chupar la punta y lamerlo de la base a la punta una y otra vez. Dejando besos en todo lo largo y lamer de nuevo todo el camino, repitiendo nuevamente todo, volvió a engullirse su erección hasta sentir que la punta chocaba con lo profundo de su garganta.

Fui ahí que Thor empezó a chupársela con ganas; Loki cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sujetándose fuertemente del hombro y cabello rubio, gimió bajo pero de manera prolongada, sintiendo como esa lengua se ocupada de acariciar lugares exactos para hacerlo ver estrellas. Él gemía conforme el esmero de Thor por llevarlo al clímax, crecía, lo succionaba con tanta hambre que sentía que se correría en cualquier momento; sentía como chocaba contra la garganta del rubio, pero lo que hizo que se mordiera los labios para no gemir ruidosamente, fue esa mano húmeda que se colaba entre sus nalgas, no tenía ni idea de dónde ni cuándo fue que el otro se había puesto algo en los dedos, solo agradeció que ese dedo entrometido encontrará su próstata en el momento justo en que los movimientos de la boca y cabeza fueron aún más rápidos. Apretó con fuerza la cabellera, esto era tan ardiente, se empujó con más ganas conforme escuchaba los gemidos de gusto y placer que el otro soltaba, arremetió contra esa boca sin culpa alguna, y corriéndose fuerte y espeso dentro de tan gloriosa boca.

—Joder...— sus últimas palabras salían como suspiros, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, quiso recostarse en el escritorio, bajó la mirada para decirle algo al entrometido alumno, pero este lo veía con tanta alegría, que no supo que decir.

—Y esto apenas empieza— al momento de decir eso sintió que por fin ese dedo intruso salía de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo era recostado en su escritorio, que de muy mala suerte, quedaba justamente a la altura de la cintura de ese troglodita que tenía de alumno.

—Esto no es hotel de paso— quiso sonar autoritario, pero al momento en que sintió que Thor le elevaba las piernas para colocarse entre ellas, pudo darse cuenta de la gran y gruesa erección que este tenía aún. El rubio se agachó para quitar completamente la ropa y zapatos aventandolos cerca del escritorio, empezando a dejar desde los tobillos, besos húmedos de forma ascendente, hasta llegar a sus piernas y marcarlas con chupetones. 

Loki cerró los ojos, mordiendo sus labios para no sentir que estaba perdiendo el control de su adulto responsable, pero esos labios fueron bajando lentamente hasta la trémula piel entre sus nalgas, y así él se empujase más contra esos labios, al tiempo que Thor sacaba su lengua y lamía el tembloroso agujero de su entrada. Las manos estrujaron las nalgas, haciéndolo estremecer, no supo cuando tiempo llevaba ahí, sintiendo poco a poco más humedad en esa zona, pero eso ayudo que también su erección se estuviera volviendo a formar. Cuando Thor levantó por fin la cabeza, una de sus manos bajo hasta su ropa, para sacar una botellita, que imaginaba, ahí venía el lubricante, y se vació una cantidad bastante considerable sobre su otra mano, mano que fue dirigida a su entrada para prepararlo. Sintió el primer dedo, y la mano libre fue que empezó a desabrochar su camisa, no queriendo hacer nada participe, ayudo a que está estuviera abierta completamente, dejando que los besos de Thor fueron dirigidos a estimular sus pezones, chupaba, succionaba y la lengua se enroscaba en esa piel ya sensible, ahora los dos dedos abrían el paso para estirar más la piel, pequeños jalones con los dientes sobre su pezón, estaba por volverlo una masa gelatinosa por las estimulaciones recibidas. El tercer dedo llegó al momento es que sus pezones y pene estaban completamente erectos, mojados y sensibles.

El momento en que sintió a Thor alejarse, un gruñido de exigencia hizo reír a su compañero, pero lo vio ponerse un condón y regresar en pocos segundos a donde estaba. Lo jalo con su mano para volverlo a besar exigiendo entre los besos que no quería perder más tiempo. Y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces cuando lo vio erguirse y sostener su miembro para poder entrar lentamente en él, Loki cerró los ojos fuertemente, echando su cabeza hacia tras y soltando un gemido, cuando poco a poco fue sintiendo esa invasión tan placentera, hasta que el espacio fue nulo y lo sentía palpitar dentro de él.

—Que delicia— esperó un momento, mientras acariciaba la piel que tenía cerca a él, el largo de esas piernas y el pecho que lograba verse entre ese desastre que era esa camisa. Cuando finalmente Loki dejo de temblar por la intromisión, empezó sus movimientos, lentos y suaves, no queriendo ser tan bestia desde el inicio, marcando un suave ritmo de atrás hacia adelante. Jadeando por la cálida cavidad que estaba profanando. 

Cuando los jadeos de ambos empezaron a hacerse más fuertes fue que la verdadera batalla campal empezó, el rechinar del mueble era tan suave, que no se lograba escuchar por el sonido de las pieles chocar, los besos húmedos que se daban competían con las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, los gruñidos que soltaban eran bajos pero largos, el cambio de ángulos en las penetraciones dieron en el lugar exacto para que Loki sangrara de los labios por lo fuerte que se los mordía, para impedir que sus gemidos escaparan como él deseaba. Estaban tan entregados al ritmo sentir tanto suyo como el del otro, que cuando la puerta del aula fue golpeada para saber si había alguien dentro, tuvieron que bajar el ritmo para guardar silencio y que nadie logrará escuchar lo que escondía detrás de esa puerta.

Loki estaba viendo escenarios de varios calibres, pero no espero el que su hormonal alumno diera con más hambre y fuerza sus embestidas, donde tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no gritar de placer, cuando sintió que sus piernas fueron elevadas a los hombros para que los empujes fueran aún más profundos y más certeros hacia su próstata. Los goles a la puerta no paraban, y la sonrisa engreída que le estaba dando Thor, no ayudaba en nada, supo en ese entonces que cuando Thor lo empujó al aula, había puesto seguro, razón por la que ahora nadie podía entrar. Cuando dejó de escuchar esos golpes, ya el rubio estaba estimulando su miembro para poder acabar los dos, estaba seguro que no tardaría más, no cuando ambos movimientos eran tan gloriosos.

La humedad que sintió en el pecho al momento de venirse no fue tan grande como cuando se corrió en la boca de Thor. Que todos los santos habidos y por haber lo perdonaran, pero ahora iba a mandar a Thor a clases de regularización de su materia para poder repetir ese momento de adrenalina, no tenía la culpa que su amante fuera una hormona con patas.


End file.
